


Everyday will be like a Holiday... When my baby comes home.

by buggi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Feels, Tony universitario
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buggi/pseuds/buggi
Summary: Diciembre de 1982.Un Tony universitario vuelve a casa para celebrar las fiestas con su persona favorita, nada menos que Steve Rogers.





	Everyday will be like a Holiday... When my baby comes home.

**Author's Note:**

> Tony tiene diecisiete años y va al MTI en Massachussetts. Ha pasado tres años sin ir a casa y al menos dos años sin mantener comunicación con Steve. El capitán no ha tenido vacaciones por un largo tiempo.

Noche del 31 de diciembre de 1982. 

El sonido de la música flotaba por el lujoso salón de la mansión Stark. El capitán Rogers estaba sosteniendo su copa con espumoso champagne en una de las esquinas de aquella enorme habitación marfil. 

Había huido de los sutiles intentos de Maria Stark por presentarle a las hijas de sus distintas amistades. Desde que Steve Rogers había sido rescatado por Howard Stark, al menos tres décadas después de que terminara congelado en las profundidades, tanto  Peggy como Maria malgastaban su tiempo queriendo presentarle a alguien cada que había oportunidad. 

Steve le preocupaban mas otras cosas que una cita. Había en un nuevo mundo, uno donde Thiller de un tal Michael Jackson era mas relevante que las masacres de los refugiados de Chatila. Un nuevo mundo con el que sentía incompatible y extraño. 

Por quinta vez en la noche se preguntaba como había terminado en la fiesta de fin de año de los Stark; tratando de disfrutar del cuarteto de cuerdas, arrinconado y escondido en aquella esquina. Peggy solía decirle que debía divertirse mas, que nunca tomaba vacaciones y que eso iba a acabarle. _Su querida Peggy._ Seguía siendo igual de hermosa y fuerte que la ultima vez que la vio, antes de estrellar la nave y sumergirse en las profundidades congeladas. 

Aunque algo había cambiado en Peggy, algo mas profundo, algo que no se limitaba a las arrugas en su piel. Era su rostro, reflejaba esa sabiduría que había ganado con los años y una felicidad que no se debía precisamente a el. La mujer había pasado de ser su gran primer amor a su mejor amiga y consejera en ese nuevo mundo que desconocía. 

Aunque los consejos de Peggy no siempre parecían ser lo mejor, un ejemplo era la fiesta. Un par de semanas atrás había recibido la lujosa y habitual tarjeta navideña de los Stark. Howard y Maria enviaban sus felicitaciones con mucha anticipación. La fotografía de la atractiva e imponente pareja sentados junto a una chimenea encendida, deseando una navidad y prospero año a todos sus amigos cercanos. Y como cada año la tarjeta incluía una carta de Maria Stark invitando a Steve a pasar las fiestas con ellos, diciéndole que nada les alegraría mas que tenerlo en su mesa en la cena de noche buena y en su fiesta de año nuevo. _"Quédate unas semanas, amigo. Necesitas vacaciones con urgencia."_ La caligrafía mas tosca al final de la carta, solo podía ser Howard arruinando la armonía de la preciosa letra de su esposa. 

Steve dijo no, por supuesto que se negaría. Odiaba estar lejos de Brooklyn y pasar tiempo en California. La sola idea de estar en la mansión Stark y con los amigos de Howard le horrorizo. Steve no mentía, estimaba mucho al genio, pero no le agradaba mucho en lo que se convertía cuando estaba rodeado de esas personas que se decían sus amigos. 

Sin embargo, un simple comentario por parte de Peggy le dio motivos para soportar esa tortura. 

  — Pero Steve...  —  La mujer había quejado. Le estaba llamando desde Londres, donde ella pasaría las fiestas junto a su familia.  — Es la primera vez que Tony vuelve de MTI. 

Ese chiquillo. _Anthony._

Steve no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos.  La imagen de Tony a sus catorce años apareció en su mente. Cuantas veces tuvo que contenerse para no lanzarse a Massachussetts a buscarlo.  No lo había visto en casi tres años, tres largos años, ni siquiera cuando Peggy se marchaba a Europa extrañaba tanto a alguien. 

Así que finalmente su deseo por volver a ver Tony fue mas fuerte que su repudio a las elegantes fiestas, donde nunca podía encajar. Solía sentirse como una mascota exótica para aquellas personas  que sabían su verdadera identidad. Otras simplemente lo veían como alguien atractivo pero irrelevante, ninguna de las dos opciones era de su agrado. 

 

...

El cuarteto tocaba algo de Brahms o eso había dicho una de las chicas que Maria le había presentado. La música seguía desde entonces, mas de veinte minutos permaneció en silencio junto aquella mujer antes de disculparse y acabar en ese rincón. 

¿Donde estaba Tony? 

Steve temía que no quisiera bajar. El chico había estado evitándolo desde navidad, Steve había arruinado todo.

Comenzó en la noche buena, Steve llego tan puntual como siempre a la residencia de los Stark. Se había quedado en el lugar de Bucky, su amigo le había dejado su departamento en California mientras el pasaba la navidad en Brooklyn con sus hermanas. Aunque Howard le había ofrecido una de sus tantas habitaciones en la mansión, el capitán rechazo amablemente la oferta. 

Jarvis le abrió la puerta esa noche. Steve trago duro viendo del piso al techo la decoración en dorado y rojo que no dudaba fuera obra de Maria. La casa de los Stark se sentía como un palacio o un museo y el capitán temía tocar. Se sentó en un sillón, cual niño pequeño casi abrazando sus rodillas en la espera de que alguien le diera la orden de moverse. Howard y Maria bajaron unos minutos después, lucían igual de bien que en la tarjeta que había recibido. Hubo abrazos cordiales, poco efusivos, casi como un protocolo de realeza que impedía desmostar las emociones de mas. 

Los demás invitados llegaron. Sonrisas falsas y mucho alcohol entre toda esa gente de la alta sociedad. Quería huir e irse a dormir lo mas pronto posible. 

Entonces escucho su risa. 

Tony corriendo y riendo, Jarvis siguiéndolo como lo había hecho desde que el era un bebé. El chico sonriendo satisfecho al ganarle a su mayordomo en lo que parecía había sido una carrera al salón. 

 —Buenas noches a todos. — Dijo el con simpleza. Steve no podía creer lo que veía. Realmente era el. Un poco mas alto, las mejillas gordas de bebé se habían esfumado y podía ver esa mandíbula tan Stark. Estaba usando un ridículo suéter navideño, jeans deslavados y zapatos deportivos. Su cabello peinado probablemente con fijador, aunque con algunos mechones rebeldes que caían sobre su frente. También llevaba esos anteojos de los que tanto se había quejado por teléfono las primeras veces que hablo con el cuando se marcho, antes de que simplemente dejaran de hablarse por completo. 

Maria sonrió a lo grande. Poco le importo la ropa o el cabello de Tony que desentonaba tanto como Steve en aquella noche elegante. Tomo a su hijo del brazo y lo presento a todos aquellos que se morían por conocer al heredero del imperio Stark. El capitán quería hablarle, quería tomarlo en sus brazos como cuando era pequeño y decirle lo mucho que lo había extraño y luego examinar esa sombra en el rostro. Quería bromear con el, quería escucharlo hablar de sus clases y de sus nuevos amigos, lo que fuera, solo quería su atención, pero tuvo que esperar lo que se sintieron como largas horas. 

Cuando finalmente Tony estuvo frente a el poco importo el protocolo Stark. Se fue al demonio con solo cruzar miradas. 

—Tony. — Dijo extasiado en felicidad cuando sintió al joven colgarse de el. Un abrazo que le calentó el pecho y le hizo cerrar los ojos del gusto. —Te extrañe. 

— No llamaste. —Dijo el menor empujándole con fuerza, Steve no se movió ni un poco. — No me escribiste. 

— Tu tampoco. — Steve sonrió con malestar. No quería pelear con Tony, no después de tanto tiempo sin verlo. Gracias al cielo que no fue así. Tony sonrió con picardia. 

—Bien, bien, los dos somos culpables. ¿Que estas haciendo aquí por cierto? ¿Con que te amenazo Howard?

El capitán se rió. — Howard no me amenazo, ¿por que dices eso? 

— ¿Por que otra razón vendrías a pasar la noche buena aquí? 

 _Por ti._ Quiso decir, las palabras estuvieron rodando por su lengua, pero nunca escaparon de su boca. 

— Extrañaba a Jarvis y sus cócteles. — Tony bufo divertido. 

Pasaron buen rato así, bromeando y charlando justo como Steve había imaginado. Lo arrastro hasta la chimenea y se sentaron allí mientras todo el mundo seguía en la fiesta. Solo fueron interrumpidos por Jarvis cuando se anuncio la cena.  Steve ayudo a Tony a ponerse de pie y espero a que este se sacudiera los jeans. Caminaron hasta el comedor principal, pero el capitan no pudo llegar al sentir la mano de Tony sobre su brazo haciéndole parar. 

— Steve. — Dijo con mejillas coloradas. Sus preciosos ojos marrones mirando hacia arriba. Un muérdago sobre ambos. — Ya sabes lo que significa. 

— Tony. — ¿Tony quería besarlo? ¿A el? Un viejo como el. Antes de que pudiera decir algo sintió las manos de Tony afianzarse a sus hombros, el chico tuvo que pararse de puntillas y agarrar impulso para alcanzar la boca del capitán quien se quedo congelado al sentir la tibia boca sobre la suya. No conforme, el chico se afianzo a su cuello, justo como cuando era pequeño y Steve lo cargaba por todo el patio. —Tony. —Suspiro el capitán. La boca de Tony sabía a limonada y galletas, justo lo que había comido minutos antes. Steve ni siquiera noto que había empezado a corresponder el beso, mucho menos que había hecho uso de su fuerza para levantar a Tony y que este si lo había notado y por ese motivo besaba con mas ganas que nunca. 

— Steve. — Su nombre había sonado como una suplica. Sin embargo a pesar de no desear a acabar aquel beso, Steve lo tomo como un alerta. Separo su boca de Tony, el menor hizo un puchero que le quitaba al menos cinco años. 

— Lo siento. —Dijo el rubio avergonzado, se había dejado llevar. 

—No tienes porque disculparte, Steve. —Tony se apresuro a tomar sus manos. — Steve tienes que saber algo. 

—No, Tony. —Lo que fuera no podía ser bueno. 

— Estoy enamorado de ti. — Dijo sin titubear. Sus ojos marrones mirándole fijamente. — Te amo, Steve Rogers. 

_Y yo._

Tampoco titubeo en sus pensamientos. Se horrorizo al admitirlo a si mismo. Tony era un niño, y el era un hombre enfermo. 

— Estas confundido, Tony. No sabes lo que dices. — Tony frunció el ceño y bajo la mirada unos segundos. — Tu no puedes... No debes. 

— ¡No me importa! — Dijo con molestia. Poco le importo levantar la voz al Capitán América. — Yo te am...

— Anthony. — La voz de Howard le puso los pelos de punta. No se veía contento, los había escuchado. ¿Los había visto? Steve sintió el corazón salir de su pecho. Camino hacia ellos y lo tomo del brazo con poca delicadeza.  — Ve al comedor, tu madre te espera. Ya hablaremos mas tarde. 

Tony miro a Steve una vez mas y luego a su padre enfurecido. No dijo ni una otra palabra y camino hasta el comedor. 

—Howard, yo...

—No digas nada, Steve. — La mano de Howard viajo a su hombro. —Lamento que tuvieras que pasar por esto. — Suspiro. — Se que aprecias a Tony, pero no te preocupes hablare con el. Es joven, esta confundido, no sabe lo que dice. Por favor olvida lo que dijo y acompáñanos a cenar. 

— Preferiría...— _Hablar con Tony... Decirle que..._

— No te preocupes, lo entiendo. Le diré a Maria que te encuentras indispuesto. Espero que puedas olvidar este incidente y venir a nuestra cena de fin de año. Realmente me gustaría que estuvieras allí amigo. 

 

Steve no pudo mas que hacer un gesto afirmativo. Howard lo acompaño hasta la salida y se despidieron con incomodidad. No supo mas de Tony en esa semana, incluso cuando volvió a la mansión para un desayuno y otra cena. 

Con ese recuerdo danzando en su cabeza paso el resto de los días. Justo allí, volviendo al ultimo día del año, esperando impaciente que Tony apareciera. Steve sentía la garganta tan seca, casi se tomo toda la copa de un solo trago, vio como una mujer mayor le miro con desaprobación, probablemente pensando que el era un alcohólico. Si tan solo supiera que ni todas las copas juntas en la habitación le harían marearse un poco. 

   — Sharon, quiero presentarte a alguien muy especial.   — Steve escucho con claridad la voz de Maria. Temió lo peor. Desde lejos pudo ver como la mujer barría con la mirada la habitación. Estaba buscándolo a el. 

Casi huyendo, como si tratara de un bombardeo, escapo lejos. Deslizándose con agilidad, el capitán termino en uno de los tantos pasillos. Se podían escuchar algunas voces y la música con poca claridad desde ese punto. Steve soltó un suspiro, finalmente algo de tranquilidad. 

Camino un poco, viendo las distintas fotografías de Howard y su familia decorando las paredes. Se podía ver el pasar de los años en cada una de ellas, aunque las expresiones eran las mismas. El genio siempre tenia esa expresión de seriedad, era parte de la pose que caracterizaba a ese nuevo Howard, nada comparado con el joven que conoció antes de que le inyectaran el suero.  Maria a su lado representaba esa belleza clásica y calidez, Steve había estado asombrado con la belleza de esa mujer desde la primera vez que la vio. 

Y por ultimo estaba Tony... 

Tony tenia esa mirada de diabillo, esa expresión que decía: _Yo se algo que tu no._ Aunque con su intelecto, Tony sabía muchas cosas que el resto ignoraba. 

Era terrible, osado, tan explosivo y divertido. Steve no conocía a nadie igual, nadie capaz de retar a Howard y encantar al resto del mundo, incluyéndolo. 

Hubiera podido pasar toda la noche viendo el rostro de Tony en esas imágenes. Era tan sencillo y abrumador al mismo tiempo que constantemente se decía que algo en el andaba mal. Justo como se sintió después de ver a Tony perderse camino al comedor. 

Siguió así por un rato, paseando, mirando fotografías mientras sostenía su copa vacía, hasta que una música distinta empezó... Lo que parecia ser nada menos que  _Somewhere Over the Rainbow._ Alguien la interpretaba desde el salón principal, apenas era audible, pero Steve sabía que era esa canción. Casi corrió para escucharla mejor, lo que encontró simplemente hizo que su pecho vibrara, la imagen mas estremecedora, nada comparable. 

Tony estaba allí, tocando su canción favorita en el carisimo piano de Maria. Estaba usando un traje, una camisa a rayas y una corbata que desentonaba con todo el resto. 

Por unos segundos se veía tan mayor, tan maduro. Steve desecho esa idea cuando una sonrisa pillina se dibujo en el rostro de Tony. No le estaba viendo a el, estaba viendo a Howard, quien tenia esa expresión de molestia que siempre ponía con su hijo cerca. 

El resto de los invitados parecía encantado, pero nunca como Steve, el estaba ensimismado. _¿Que año era? ¿La guerra termino? ¿Donde estaba?_ Realmente nada importaba en ese momento.

Cuando Tony finalmente lo vio, su corazón parecía tener pies y golpearle fuertemente con el empeine al pecho. Tony sonrió grande, una bonita fila de dientes perlados le saludaron al capitán. Había extrañado tanto esa sonrisa, tanto. 

Para mala fortuna Tony bajo la mirada y cuando volvió a levantarla miro hacia otro lado. Steve lo vio guiñar, casi por instinto y sorprendido giro en esa dirección. 

El adolescente había guiñado a Rhodey, uno de los viejos amigos de Tony. ¿Es por eso que no había podido ver a Tony? ¿Todo este tiempo lo había pasado con Rhodey?

El chico atrapo la mirada del capitán y levanto su mano en señal de saludo. Steve sintió sus mejillas calentarse sintiéndose atrapado. 

Cuando Tony termino la pieza y Maria llego a su lado. La mujer había besado las mejillas de su hijo y sostenido su rostro con cariño y orgullo. Tony rodó los ojos un par de veces pero finalmente sonrió de lado y devolvió uno de tantos besos a su madre. Steve permaneció en su sitio observando la bonita escena, aunque Tony se quejara y gruñera el era todo un nene de mamá. 

  — ¿Capitán Rogers?  — Una voz desconocida se filtro por sus oídos. El capitán se encontró con una joven rubia, la misma que había estado junto a Maria cuando escapo.  

 — Disculpe señorita ¿la conozco? 

— Oh, no. Maria me hablo de ti, soy Sharon. — Dijo tendiendo su mano. Steve la tomo, un saludo cordial un tanto torpe. — El hombre en uniforme. — Señalo su atuendo. El capitán estaba llevando su uniforme de gala para esa noche. — Debes ser tu. 

Steve asintió con una sonrisa y luego volvió a barrer con la mirada el salón. Busco a Tony por todas partes y no tardo en encontrarlo junto a Howard. 

El mayor mantenía esa pose recta y seria. En ocasiones Howard parecía mas un militar que el mismo capitán. Tony estaba gesticulando, sus manos se movían exageradamente como cada que discutía con su padre. 

Howard dijo algo que hizo a Tony mirar en su dirección. Cruzando miradas por un segundo pudo notar como tenia los ojos brillantes, posibles lagrimas acumuladas queriendo escapar. Reapareció la imagen de un Tony pequeño, llorando por algún motivo y Steve sintiendo el corazón estrujarle. 

El chico no sostuvo la mirada por mucho tiempo, su padre le había tomado por los hombros para hacerlo girar en su dirección mientras seguía hablándole. Cuando Howard termino, Tony finalmente levanto la mirada a su padre. Su expresión ya no representaba tristeza, se había transformado en coraje. 

_Cielos._

El chico Stark aparto a su padre sin ninguna sutileza y escapo lejos. 

  — ¡Tony!  —  Howard había gritado. El genio giro el rostro y se encontró con mas de una mirada curiosa entre todos sus invitados. El sonrió con nerviosismo, tres segundos le tomo el volver a su pose habitual. — Niños. — Dijo con un suave resoplido y sonrisa que los demás imitaron con diversión, todos excepto una Maria desconcertada y un preocupado Steve. — Que siga la fiesta, el año esta por acabar. 

  — Discúlpame.  — Steve había dicho a Sharon. Ni siquiera espero la respuesta cuando salio disparado en la misma dirección por la que Tony había desaparecido. 

Se encontró con Rhodey en el camino,  el adolescente solo saludo al capitán y señalo el jardín. 

  — ¿Tony?  — La cálida voz de Steve llego hasta los oídos del adolescente. Se limpio las lagrimas con rapidez y fingió una de sus mejores sonrisas cuando volteo a verlo. 

— Hola Steve. ¿Que haces aquí? Habiendo una fiesta allá adentro. 

— Te podría hacer la misma pregunta. — El adolescente rodó los ojos. — ¿Estas bien? 

Tony asintió, abrazándose así mismo. Era una noche fría, el adolescente paso varias veces sus manos por sus brazos para brindarse un poco de calor. 

— Pero allá adentro...

— Es solo Howard. Ya sabes que le disgusta todo lo que hago. — El chico sonrió de lado. Steve pensó que ese gesto despreocupado podría convencer a cualquiera, pero el siempre podría leer a Tony con solo verlo a los ojos. Tristeza, algo que el adolescente no pudo ocultar. — Fue mala idea venir. 

  —  No,Tony. — Steve dio un par de pasos hacia el. Podía oler esa colonia nueva y el olor a fijador aun fresco. Sus palmas picaban por tocar al chico frente a el pero se contuvo lo mas que pudo. — Es genial que volvieras, y-yo... — _Te extrañe, no sabes las ganas que tenia de verte... Nada de eso salio de su boca._  — Maria esta tan feliz. 

Tony hizo una mueca disfrazada de sonrisa, bajo la mirada unos segundos y luego levanto la vista. Que bellos ojos. Con o sin gafas, eran los mas bellos. 

  —  ¿Solo Maria? — La desilusión era obvia.  

— No. Yo también estoy feliz, te lo dije la otra noche.—  Y para que negarlo. Era lo mejor que había pasado en meses... En años. La sola presencia de Tony era suficiente para revivir recuerdos felices y sentimientos que creía jamas volver a sentir. 

— La otra noche. — Murmuro. — Espero que puedas perdonarme Steve. Debe ser realmente grotesco que alguien como yo te ame. 

— Tony. — Se apresuro a decir. ¿Como podía pensar aquello? 

— Esta bien, Steve. Olvidemos que eso paso. — _¿Eso quería?_ _¿Olvidar?_ — Howard tiene razón de todos modos. —Susurro. Hubo un silencio largo después de aquello. Steve miraba a Tony sin creer lo que había salido de su boca. Diciéndose a si mismo que era un estúpido y que era tan malditamente afortunado por tener el amor de Tony, que lo había sido desde que lo conoció. —Deberías volver, el año esta apunto de empezar. Mas de una allá adentro debe desear su primer beso en el año con el capitán Rogers. 

  — No quiero un beso de nadie de allá adentro. —¿Como podría? ¿Como después de esos labios sabor limonada y galletas? Después de haber escuchado su nombre de aquella forma suplicante en que Tony lo pronunciaba. El joven sonrió un poquito. La esperanza volverle al cuerpo. 

 — ¿Y de aquí? — Señalo a sus alrededores. Steve sintió la garganta seca. El adolescente se carcajeo al ver la expresión de poker en su rostro. — Vamos Steve estoy bromeando. Solo estamos tu y yo aquí afuera. Tendrías que escoger entre los arbustos y yo. Suerte que no puedas coger alguna alerg... — Steve le corto. 

  — Tu padre me mataría.  

Los ojos mieles brillaron como si en su interior contuvieran constelaciones. ¡Que jodidos había dicho! _Cielos_ , Steve estaba rojo, y quería, necesitaba y le urgía retractarse de tremenda estupidez que había dicho sin pensar.  

  —  Y-Yo... No quise dec... 

  — ¿Quieres saber que me dijo Howard? — Tony no le dejo continuar ni tampoco espero una respuesta a su pregunta. — El dijo que debo de dejar esas ideas absurdas. Que debo dejar de sentir lo que siento... Lo que siento por ti Steve. — Admitió sin verle a la cara. Steve se quedo congelado sin creer lo que escuchaba. —  Que deje de intentar llamar la atención. Que tu no sientes nada, que tu serias incapaz de amarme de esta forma. No se como explicarle, Steve. Y el ya no sabe como castigarme o mantenerme alejado... Por lo que siento, lo que veo. 

  — Tony.  —  Dijo saliendo de su trance. 

  — Tal vez tiene razón. Solo mírame.  ¿Como podría amarme el Capitán América? No soy nada especial. 

Steve quería decir algo. Quería decir mucho, pero la voz de Howard a micrófono dando la cuenta regresiva para el año nuevo los interrumpió. 

  — Deberías volver.  Debes empezar el año nuevo con alguien que val...

  — No hay nadie allá adentro que valga mas para mi que tu.  —  Admitió el rubio. _Tony, Tony, Tony._ Howard no podría estar mas equivocado. Se acerco a el tomando sus manos y llevándolas a su boca. Besándolas como cuando era pequeño y un Tony cubierto el lagrimas le mostraba sus heridas. Lo adoraba, mas de lo que debía ser permitido en ese y en cualquier mundo. Habían pasado dolorosos años sin saber porque Tony se había alejado de el. Ahora lo sabía, era obra de Howard y también por sus propios miedos. _"3, 2, 1, feliz año nuevo._ se escucho desde el salón. — Feliz año, Tony. — Dijo Steve sobre sus labios, un suave beso que dejo al mas joven vibrando. — Tengo el presentimiento de que este año sera mejor. 

  — Steve.  —  Brinco el joven a sus brazos. El rubio pudo ver las lagrimas y una sonrisa cubriendo el rostro mas bello que alguna vez allá visto. Pudo recordar a Peggy diciéndole que no debía de temer por sentir amor de nuevo. Que no debía temer al nuevo mundo porque existía una razón por la que el se encontraba allí. Lo supo, lo sintió. 

 

Steve hizo caso al mundo y pidió finalmente unas vacaciones ese año... Aunque todos los días se sentían como vacaciones cada que cierto chiquillo entraba a casa tambaleante entre libros pesados y chatarra robotica. 


End file.
